Romeo&Juelieta!
by Da-ssaCullen
Summary: Edward Se Porta Muy Mal Con Bella, Que Hara Para Que Lo Perdone?  Todos Humanos! E/B


**Danna: Holiss*-* Como Estan? Hoy Les traigo un Mini Fic Que me...**

**Edward: *interrumpe* Danna! Dile a Emmet que ya no quiero seguir jugando al xbox! Que me deje en paz!**

**Emmet: Pero Danna, El estaba jugando y como le gane se pico y se fue!* Haciendo pucheros***

**Danna: Hola Chicos! Mmm Bueno Emmie si Edward no quiere jugar mas contigo, Yo Juego!**

**Emmet: Wiiii!*-***

**Danna: Chicos por Favor El Disclamier!**

**Emmet: Los personajes no son de Danna, Son de Stephanie Meyer **

**Edward: Pero La trama es 100% Unicamente de La maravillosa, Bella, Inteligente y Creativa Danna*-* **

* * *

><p>Pov Edward:<p>

Estoy Aquí Tumbado En Mi Cama Viendo el techo mientras pienso una manera para que Bella me perdone, Ah! Hola soy Edward Cullen y con tan solo 17 años me acabo de ganar el premio ''Al Imbécil Mayor''. Por que? Porque soy la peor basura que pudo crear el universo! Lastime al amor de mi vida, y todo por unos malditos Celos. Todo Comenzo Asi:

_**Flashback:**_

_Estaba acostado en la cama de Bella mientras ella estaba abajo metiendo la ropa a la secadora , Me levante y comenze a caminar por la habitacion, Derrepente un objeto brillante situado en la mesita de noche me llamo la atencion y fui para ver que Encontre con que era una pequeña tarjetita bañada en escarcha que Decia ''Bella'' en la parte de adelante escrito a mano, La Abri y el contenido no me gusto para nada: La Carta decia:_

_Bella:_

_Hola! He estado intentando contactarte llamando a tu casa pero nunca estas, Asi que decidi enviarte una carta (:_

_Como sabes El Domingo es mi cumpleaños Y Billi quiere que aga algo, entonces vamos a hacer una pequeña reunion y luego una fogata aquí en la Push, Eres muy especial para mi a si que me gustaria mucho que asistas (Sola, a menos que quieras llevar a Charlie)._

_Te Quiero Mucho._

_Jacob._

_Cuando termine de leer me quede viendo la carta fijamente, hasta que la puerta del cuarto se abrio._

_-Ya Ter-Dijo Bella , pero se interrumpio cuando vio la carta en mis manos-Que Haces tu con eso?_

_-Bella no quiero que vallas a la Push!-Dije._

_-Jacob es mi mejor amigo y es su cumpleaños no puedo faltar._

_-Bella Entiende el quiere algo mas que una simple amistad!_

_-Pero Yo No!-Grito._

_-Bella…_

_-Voy A Ir._

_-No Quiero que te acerques a ese Perro! No vas a ir-Grite._

_Entonces me percate de Que habia hecho llorar a Bella, Instintivamente camine hacia ella para abrazarla pero se aparto._

_-Largate-Dijo._

_-Pero Bella.._

_-Que Te Larges-Grito entre lagrimas._

_Entonces Sali del cuarto , baje las escaleras, abri la puerta de la casa, me monte en mi volvo y fui a mi casa._

_**Fin de FlashBack.**_

Entonces Volvemos al punto en el que sigo acostado en mi cama mirando al techo y sin saber que hacer para que Bella me perdone. Me levante y comenze a caminar por la habitacion entonces tropece con algo que casi me hacia caer ,era un libro me agache y lo tome, En La portada Decia ''Romeo Y Julieta'' Entonces se me ocurrio una britante idea.

Pov Bella:

No puedo entender por que Edward se porto de esa forma tan grosera conmigo, Lo peor del caso no es que me alla gritado, por que yo tambien le grite, sino que no confiara en mi! El sabe que es la unico dueño de mi corazon , y si, se que suena cursi pero es la verdad. Son Las 1:15 de la madrugada y estaba acostada en la cama viendo el techo era Viernes por la noche y como cualquier otro viernes no me apetecia salir pero por razones diferentes, no podia olvidar la discusión que tube con Edward , Lo Amo demaciado , Pero el tenia que pedirme perdon. Una piedrita golpeo mi ventana, entonces entre el inmenso silencio escuche ''bella'' Era la voz De Edward.

Abri La Ventana y hay estaba el parado, vestido de _Principe? _Con su perrito Sam un lindo golden disfrasado de _Caballo?_

-Isabella!-dijo con un tono realmente extraño-Te Amo y te nesecito a mi lado! Perdoname! Y escapate conmigo sin que nuestras familias se enteren, Vamonos en mi Caballo-Señalo a Sam-a Pasear por el mundo tomados de la mano! Tengo la tarjeta de Credito de mi Papá! Podemos pagar un avion a donde quieras! Me Perdonas?

-Esperate un segundito-dije.

Corri escaleras abajo tratando de no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a Charlie. Abri la puerta y me lanze en los brazos de Edward que estaba hay parado.

-No Tenias Que Disfrasarte de Principe tu ya lo eres,Tampoco tenias que pedirme perdon de una forma tan elaborada ,con un mensajito me conformo-Le dije al oido-No Tenemos que irnos de viaje por el mundo con el Pobre Sam, y Tampoco tenias que robarle la tarjeta de credito a Carlisle. Te Amo Edward Cullen.

-Te Amo Bella Swan-Dijo y sus labios se pozaron en los mios.

_El Domingo por la mañana:_

_Bella Pov:_

Edward habia aceptado que fuera al cumpleaños de Jake con la condicion de que lo acompañara a dar una vuelta antes, Me dijo que iriamos por el sendero y luego nos internariamos mas en el bosque, ya lo habiamos hecho miles de veces. Tocaron el timbre, baje corriendo las escaleras y el estaba en la puerta.

-Lista?

-Lista!

Caminamos tomados de la mano todo el camino por el cendero en silencio, hasta que nos internamos al bosque.

-Edward, Donde estamos?

-Emm.. Nose.

-Edward Cullen! Eso quiere decir que estamos perdidos?-Pregunte asustada.

-Eso Creo-Respondio Edward.

-Hay No! Ahora no voy a poder ir a el cumpleaños de Jacob!

-Tranquila Amor-Dijo y me apreto la mano-Conseguiremos el camino de vuelta.

Caminamos y caminamos por el bosque y me dio la impresión de que estabamos caminando en circulos. Ya no podia mas con mis piernas.

-Edward paremos aquí y esperemos que Alguien nos busque y nos consiga-dije.

-Bueno.

Nos quedamos sentados en una raiz de un arbol hablando. Pasamos la tarde entre Risas,Besos, abrazos y un poco de preocupacion por mi parte ya que Edward no mostraba ni un apise de nerviosismo. Pasaron Horas y ya estaba oscuro.

-Que Hora es?-Me pregunto Edward.

Mire mi Relog de mano y dije:

-9:15.

-A que hora acababa lo de Jake?

-7:00.

-Bueno entonces nos podemos ir-Dijo Edward.

-Como! Tu sabes el camino?-dije un poco histerica.

-Si, Solo no queria que fueras a la Push.

-Edward Cullen Tu..

-Shh-Dijo poniendo su dedo en mis labios, para luego colocar sus labios sobre los mios.

-Vamos –Dijo Cuando nos separamos me tomo de la mano y comenzo a caminar, Resulta que estabamos a mas o menos 2 minutos del cendero. Pero ahora no tenia ganas de molestarme quiza mañ solo queria disfrutar de el momento ;)

Fin.

* * *

><p><strong>Que Les Parecio?*-*<strong>

**Me Dejan Reviews!:***

**Las Quiero! **

**- Danna -**


End file.
